


Our Little Flower

by SqueakyNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Kids, Fanart, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/pseuds/SqueakyNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi loves carrying around his 'little flower' with Iruka.</p><p><b>Prompt/Scenario:</b>  #50 by starshi: AU with daddy!Kakashi with his adorable daughter Sakura!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is not a fic as you may have wanted, but I did enjoy drawing all of them together and can see why you do, too.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kakairuff_mod/22835153/55807/55807_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment below, or at the [LJ post](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/124638.html?mode=reply#add_comment)!


End file.
